I was made to keep your body warm
by canyousmellchips
Summary: Kissing fic. Each chapter is a scene around Laura and Carmilla's kisses. Title from the song "Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran.
1. If You Should Try to Kiss Her

**L** aura can't believe her own eyes.

Carm is alive. As close to living as a vampire can be.

Getting her arms off of Carmilla, Laura realizes how hurt the girl still is and has to force herself to not jump on her again.

"Are you hurt? It looks like you are hurt. I'm sorry I hugged you so hard. It's… It's just that… You were dead." And then Carmilla is up and looking at her like Laura is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

As always, a flood of words comes out of the tiny girl, trying to calm herself with reassurances.

"And now you are not… And I know that you are probably going through…" Laura's breathing is rash and nervous and she can feel her heart jumping in her chest.

"Through a lot of stuff with your mom and…" she stops feeling speechless for a moment. There is something in Carmilla's eyes that makes even an awkward rambler like Laura herself, forget for a moment for what words are made.

Then Carmilla's hands are on her face, holding her close. The kiss barely lasts for more than a few seconds but it's enough to make Laura's world turn into fire behind her eyelids. Laura thinks that she tastes like dust, sweat and a hint of a metallic scent that always reminded Laura of her. Carmilla's lips are dry and rough but she doesn't mind, because it feels so real. It's the same feeling as letting the sun radiate through your skin after a long week of rain. It may burn after being exposed to the rays for a long period of time, but it's still invigorating.

Laura opens her eyes and the words come running back out of her mouth again. Because she can't help herself. She doesn't think this could all be hers now.

"And I know that you didn't do everything for me but… I just…"

And Carmilla is kissing her again, nipping at her upper lip and a giggle escapes from Laura's mouth. This time she can't contain her excitement and gives a little peck back to the vampire while holding her.

They are so close and skin has never felt so good against her body; Laura thinks that maybe if she presses her lips against Carmilla's a little harder, she can maybe pretend that the last awful week didn't ever happen at all.

"Wow. So you are a giant black cat, huh?"

Their laughs echo in the small bedroom. Laura feels alive and she can't stop looking at Carmilla, who's right here, laughing in front of her. _Kissing_ her.

Could there be anything more adorable than this centuries old vampire laughing with her and looking embarrassed because she can turn into a giant cat?

When they finally stop giggling, there is an awkward moment, and Laura can see that they both don't know what to do next. More kissing? Kissing sounds good. But she knows Carmilla was trapped under a pit for days and maybe she'd like to change into a fresh set of clothes… and **blood**! She needs more blood.

Carmilla tries to make her stop wandering around the room and reassures her that she has some bags of O- behind her bed. Laura thinks it's a good thing that Betty didn't find that out or she could've tried to throw it all away.

"All your clothes are still here somewhere. I didn't know what to do with it and you must be so tired and hurt. Are you really ok? I'm sure a shower would make you feel better…"

Carmilla shuts her up by holding her close, moving into a slow kiss, one that is definitely different from all the others. Laura thinks that maybe she'll have to start counting each one of them to remember how amazing it feels everytime their lips touch. But wouldn't it be great if there were so many kisses that she would just… lose track of them?

Laura sits on her bed while Carmilla takes a shower. She starts walking around the room again, and shuts off the camera thinking some privacy is needed in this moment. She wants this memory to be only theirs. She checks herself in the mirror and rolls her eyes at herself for even thinking that this is the right moment to care about looking like trash with bags under her eyes.

When the vampire gets out of the bedroom, Laura is once again sitting on her bed, her back against the wall, and her eyes following all of Carmilla's movements. After the last couple of days of just reminiscing all the little traits of her roommate, Laura can't stop herself from smiling at the fact that Carmilla's really here. Throwing clothes around again, drying her hair with the towel in just the same sexy way that made Laura's heart ache to touch those dark locks.

Noticing Laura's stare, the vampire turns to her and smiles, making Laura's breath stop for a few seconds. Carmilla sits close to Laura and she hugs the human girl, both of them with tears that are now starting to gather in their eyes. But there are smiles and small nose touches, hands holding each other and kisses that taste like salt too. Laura tells her how happy she is that Carmilla is alive and they laugh again when the vampire makes a joke about needing more than a stupid devouring sword to end her immortal life.

And after that there are way more kisses than she can really count in her head.

* * *

 **A/N:** First chapter title is from the song "If You Should Try to Kiss Her" by Dressy Bessy.

A big thank you to the official beta, Doris!


	2. Mind if I move in Closer?

**L** aura woke up with her back hurting. For a second she forgot that they had to sleep inside the creepy diner for the night. Carmilla and her made their bed under one of the tables, gathering lots of tablecloths together trying to make themselves comfortable. Not that it was enough, since she could feel her body complaining about the hardness of the floor.

She heard a small sigh coming from the vampire and felt Carmilla's arm holding her closer while the girl was waking up. It was the first time they had slept like this and it took Laura some adjustments to get used to having someone else in her space during the night. But now she felt warm and Carmilla's weight against her back was comforting. Reminding her that they were all still alive and together.

Laura turned to see Carmilla's eyes opening, laughing at the way her face was all broody because of her disrupted sleeping schedule. The sun was probably bothering her even though it was coming in the form of small rays through the breaks in the curtains.

A smile started to appear on Carmilla's face and Laura could feel her stomach making small jumps at how close their faces were. Was that what people called butterflies? Laura remembered feeling lightheaded and excited with all her previous crushes but this was definitely something else.

Carmilla's lips were close now and their mouths clashed together and she could still taste a slight hint of blood on the other girl's lips. Last night, both of them tried to keep the kisses only on the cheeks. But after a much needed sleep, they had forgotten this little detail.

"Sorry." was all that Carmilla had said before backing away and making a guilty face. Laura just brushed it off and asked her to remember to use a toothbrush next time.

When Laura imagined being in a relationship and waking up close to her girlfriend, she didn't think it would involve the smell of blood instead of morning breath. But they could work around that.

* * *

 **A/N:** Title from the song "Baby It's Cold Outside" by Frank Loesser


	3. All I wanna do is have a good time

**I** t has only been ten seconds since LaFontaine and Perry got out of the barn to look for fire wood for Carmilla and Laura to get tangled into each other.

Laura wanted to kiss her so much but it was always weird to try to do more than just short nips when the others were around. Now in the cold barn they had found to pass the night, the girls could finally have some alone time.

At first the hay bothered Laura, making her itchy, but soon Carmilla's hands that were firmly in her hair were enough of a distraction. She tried to pull the vampire closer too fast and ended up clashing their teeth. It made them lose a few minutes trying to compose themselves again since Laura couldn't close her mouth long enough to stop laughing.

It was nice to have Carmilla looking so happy and soft around her. It almost made her forget that they were completely lost in the middle of Styria's hills.

When Laura opened her mouth to let a small moan escape after a noisy kiss, she felt Carmilla's tongue touching her lips. Time seemed to have stopped for the few seconds before their tongues found one another, but soon enough, things were heating up.

Laura's hands explored Carmilla's hips and arms, messed with her hair and found a place between the vampire's shoulder and neck that made her shiver. Laura wanted to touch more and she could feel her whole body getting too warm for the big sweater she was wearing. Outside, the snow was freezing everything but inside the barn, her world was made of fire. If only the others would stay outside a little bit longer, maybe she and her girlfriend could go a little further…

Her brain stopped at this thought and she was glad Carmilla was now busy placing small kisses on her neck. Were they girlfriends now? Laura was sure they were something but didn't want to jump into any conclusions. They were making out in a barn alone after all. And holding hands all the time since they left the university. Flirting and hugging, and even cuddling while they slept.

But more importantly, was she ready to have sex with Carmilla right now? It didn't seem very romantic with all the hay around them, the weird smell coming from somewhere in the corner, and their friends coming back at any second.

No. They didn't have enough time. And a part of Laura was really upset because now Carmilla was kissing her again and in between she would bite Laura's lips and that was too much. None of the other girls she had kissed did that and she asked herself if it was specifically something that Carmilla liked or if it was just a vampire thing. Maybe it was both, and she didn't mind at all.

Laura hesitated while she played with Carmilla's sweater and decided, to hell with that, she needed to touch some skin. A small moan escaped her mouth when she finally laid her hand on Carmilla's hips, her skin hot, which was against all thoughts of Laura's that vampires should feel cold. A smile appeared on her girlfriend's face as she laid Laura's body down, bringing her own body above the other girl.

The world seemed to blur around Laura and she felt a hand under her sweater now, going higher and higher at every second. She encouraged Carmilla to keep going by crushing her mouth with force against the other girl's lips and alternating with open mouth kisses that lightened up her whole body.

When Carmilla's fingers finally started to brush close to her bra, the barn's door sprung open and they got up fast trying to rearrange their clothes. She doubted LaFontaine and Perry didn't know what was happening seeing as Carmilla's hair was a mess and her lips were red, still moist from Laura's tongue. But neither of them said anything.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter title from the song "Then We Kiss' by Icona Pop.


	4. Here comes the rush before we touch

**L** aura lets the comfort of the bed take her close to sleep. It has been so many weeks since they last slept in a real bed and her back is practically singing with happiness. She is really glad Carmilla had found this nice place for all of them to stay now at the campus.

Speaking of the vampire, Laura could feel the bed sinking and could smell Carm's scent close to her before she could feel the familiar arms around her body. She opens her eyes and turns to the other side, finding Carmilla's soft smile. She loves that smile. It was only in moments like this when the two of them stayed alone that she could see it light up all of Carmilla's face in a totally adorable way that made her heart stop.

They lace their legs together and their mouths find each other's. It was getting easier for her hands to travel around Carmilla's hips in automatic gestures and for their chests to touch in just a few movements.

Carmilla turns her body so she can straddle Laura and stay above the girl. Her hair spread around Laura like a dark curtain, and soon they find out that hair was still a problem, when Laura has to stop kissing her girlfriend to take out a bunch of Carmilla's hair that gets stuck into her mouth.

Both of them laugh awkwardly for a few seconds and the moment is lost. Carmilla goes back to her side of the bed and pulls Laura in closer to cuddle.

"Sleep, Laura. You're tired."

A part of Laura is sad. They finally have a bed and a door that closes now and she kills the mood, just like that. She wonders if there is ever going to be a moment where she won't be awkward or someone won't barge in without knocking. But her eyes start closing after a few minutes and Carmilla's warmth behind her is so comforting that she soon falls asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter title from the song "Closer" by Tegan and Sara.


	5. Your innocence is mine

**L** aura turns her girlfriend's body till she is on top of Carmilla. For a second the world seemed to stop as they look into each other's eyes. Hazel locked into diamond is a passion in Carmilla's eyes that Laura had never seen before and she wonders how hard the vampire had to control herself to hide this side of her before.

Carmilla's dark curls are spread around the yellow pillow behind her head and Laura's breath has been taken away. She is too overwhelmed by the moment. By the amount of pale skin so close to her touch. By Carmilla's legs tangled under her body. By the movement of her chest going up and down, looking so human in her own vulnerability.

Laura knows this is a part of Carmilla that almost no one gets to see, and feels warm inside by the fact that she is the only one the vampire wants to share these fragile moments with. The fragments of time where her face loses its agony in the place of wonder. These small glimpses of innocence in her centuries old face almost break Laura's heart and she wants to fill the void in Carmilla's soul with only memories of their bodies together.

As her hands take back control before her mind comes back, Laura wonders why she was ever nervous about seeing Carmilla's naked body. She looks like any other girl under her clothes. Except she would never be like any of the other girls because this is her Carm.

Carmilla is the wood to her fire, the spark to the fireworks that are exploding within her bones. Laura finally touches her and she thinks about forevers and all the clichés she has read in her favorite love stories. And when Carmilla's kiss dissolves into Laura's mouth, it stops being a kiss and it turns into a high-pitched moan filled with pleasure.

Carmilla's moans sound like mine, mine, mine. And all she wants to do is answer back with yours, yours, yours.

Laura is sure she now has a new favorite thing to count and save under all her favorite parts of their... Relationship? Love? Happy ending? She is not sure on what to call this anymore. Laura only knows it hurts even thinking about not being always close to Carmilla.

In the back of her mind, she likes to think she can erase the darkness of Carmilla's past with every touch made by her hands. Because she feels like she's shining and if she's going to burn, she only wants it to be with Carmilla. To shine so bright they could outshine the stars outside the window.

After decades and centuries, Laura wonders if she will still remain somehow under Carmilla's favorite parts of her eternity too.

* * *

 **A/N:** Chapter title and inspiration from the song "Undisclosed desires" by Muse. This will be the last chapter of this fic (for now?). I feel like I wrote the main scenes I wanted from canon kisses... But who knows, maybe if the show gives us more kisses I'll write more in the future.

I want to thank my beta Doris who helped through all this fic. Without your help and incentive I'm sure this story wouldn't have been the same!


End file.
